Undying Love: the Sequel
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: After one dreadful night of terror, Adele is pulled back into the world of vampires along with the estranged Adrien.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Hi!! I liked **Undying Love **so much that I have decided to make a sequel. Adele has moved back to her parent's house with Nadia. Adrien has left her for reasons unknown (will be revealed in later chapters). Adele had grown to hate vampires in general and has become very protective of Nadia. **_

**_R&R please! _**

_Chapter One_

_I quickly opened the door and slid into Nadia's room. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to see around. I spotted her sleeping form under her Hannah Montana covers. "Nadia, baby." I cooed picking her up._

"_Adele," she murmured rubbing her eyes gently. With her eyes open, Nadia looked like an angel from the tapestries in cathedrals. I quickly grabbed Gwen and handed it to her. "What's going on, Adele?" she asked cradling Gwen in her squashed arms. _

"_I can't answer right now, but we have to be quiet." I locked Nadia's door and placed a chair under the doorknob. "Like that is going to help," I thought to myself sarcastically. Nadia looked around confused and glanced back up at me._

"_Adele, I'm scared." She whimpered clutching Gwen in a death-like grip. I gripped Nadia tighter in her carrying form and sighed. Nadia was the primary reason why we were running. I couldn't let anything happen to her. The vampire had already taken Mom and Dad in their sleep. The image of her mangled body made me want to vomit, but I had to save Nadia. Nadia was the only thing important in my mind since Adrien had left me. _

"_You have to be quiet, Nadia." I murmured. Suddenly a loud thud echoed through the air making Nadia shriek. "Dammit," I cursed opening the window as quick as I could. I knew that we would be found out soon. I pushed Nadia through the window and crawled out. Another thud rang though the air making Nadia scream. I pushed the window closed and took Nadia back in my arms. _

_The cold, winter air made us both shiver. The full moon illuminated our surroundings giving everything a deathly glow. I looked around for a way down. It was a long way down and I wasn't sure if I could jump it. "Adele, I'm scared." She whimpered. I could feel her tears staining my thin, tank top. I looked over the edge and sighed. There was no other way down...I had to jump. "Close your eyes, Nadia." I informed her. "Don't scream." She nodded her head obediently. I took five steps back and jumped off the roof._

_The wind rushed by us making Nadia whimper. Surprisingly I landed on my two feet in a crouch. "Oh...my...god." I shuddered. I had just jumped off the roof and didn't die. "There goes my fear of heights." I thought sarcastically getting up to my two feet. Nadia's eyes flashed opened as a loud crash echoed in the forest air. She screamed pointing behind me. I turned around to meet the creature that wanted to kill us._

_It was a female…I could tell from her stance. She was wearing black pants and a shirt to match. Her alabaster skin was decorated with my parents' blood. My want to heave came back but I fought the urge. Her eyes were SO red that it sent chills down my spine. Her hypnotic gaze caught me in my position. "Leave," I spat cradling Nadia's petite form. Her body was shaking violently like she was going into shock. _

_"Give up, mortal." The female vampire ordered. "Don't fight me or you will have a violent death like your mother." Anger began to boil though my veins. That bitch…she would die. I was sure of it. _

_"Go to hell!" I hissed my voice dripping with venom. _

_A smile decorated her face giving me chills. Her muscles became tighter. "As you wish then," she muttered. _

_As fast as the wind, she tackled me sending Nadia into the air. Her screams filled my mind as I flew up against a tree. Pain ran up my body making me cry out. I could feel hot breath against my neck. "Please God, let Nadia live." I thought closing my eyes. As she bit down into my skin, I swear I could hear somebody yell my name. It almost sound like…"Adrien," I muttered through the pain. I could feel the blood draining out of me. Everything became blurry with each passing second. The vampire was thrown off of me. I could feel cold hands picking up my limp body. "Adele, wake up." He muttered. "Nadia, you got to save her." I yelled my voice cracking. "Wait…wakes up?" _

* * *

My eyes flashed open. Everything was so unclear. I groaned loudly and covered my eyes with my hand. "Everything hurts." I shrieked.

"Adele, you're awake." A familiar voice informed. Too familiar to take comfort in.

"Like I didn't know," I thought sarcastically. "Where am I?" I asked my voice weak and dry.

"You are safe," the voice answered. "That is what matters the most. " I could feel a liquid being pressed against my mouth. "Drink," the voice ordered. I shook my head. Something wasn't right…I could sense it. "Do it, Adele." He hissed. I began to sip the liquid. It was SOOO intoxicating that I began to chug the liquid down. My vision began to clear with each chug. I looked at the glass. A red liquid lined the the glass making me think. "Red liquid?" I thought to myself. It suddenly came to me.

"Blood!" I muttered looking from the glass to Adrien. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with his ememrald eyes. I threw the glass away from me making Adrien cringe. The shatters echoed through the room making me cringe. I threw the covers off of me and got up to my two feet. "What did you do to me?" I screamed. Everything was changed. The colors were sharper making my eyes hurt from the detail. I looked down at my hands. They were paler than before. I could see the intricate designs my veins made underneath my skin. I gazed up at Adrien.

Even his image had changed. His dark hair held more shine. HIs emerald eyes were darker than before. It was almost a forest green color. "You changed me into a vampire!" I accused. drien got up and crossed his arms. "Yes, I did." he informed me. "I made you into a vampire to save your life."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Why the hell did you do that for**?" I screamed glaring at him. "**Why didn't you let me die**?" Adrien stared back at me not answering a single question. He left me. Adrien didn't care for me like he said at the lake. Anger ran through my veins making me feel the urge to kill. That bastard did this to me. Thoughts of the previous night swarmed in my head. I quickly held onto the bedpost for support. "I…feel…sick." I groaned leaning up against the pole. I felt Adrien's cold hands behind me.

"It will pass, Adele." He muttered trying to comfort me. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to be human. I was supposed to die as a human. I felt like crying but I kept myself together.

"Get off of me," I growled pushing him away as I curled up in the corner of the bed. "I harbour no feelings toward you." Adrien looked away. I guess I had hit below the belt. I looked around. "Where's Nadia?" I asked almost yelling at Adrien. He was standing above me his arms crossed. No answer came out of him. "Where's Nadia, Adrien??" I asked again my voice growing louder and more forceful. I could hear her screams from the night before. Hopefully she wasn't dead. I don't think I could live with her death on my conscience.

"Nadia is safe," he reassured me. He sat beside me and ran his fingers though my hair. "She is living with a human family that I have known for awhile." She's alive. Fear lifted itself off of me. If she died, I had nothing left to live for.

"I'm going to see her." I muttered out loud getting up from the bed. A whoosh of wind went by me. I looked to find Adrien leaning against the door becoming a barrier of flesh. "What are you doing, Adrien?" I hissed my voice dripping with venom.

"I can't let you go see her, Adele." he answered crossing his arms. If I didn't know him, I would have thought that he was a bouncer..a thin, muscular bouncer.

"Why the hell not?" I asked. He is not going to do this…not now.

"You aren't strong enough, Adele." Adrien stated. "You are a newborn…you could go on a rampage in an instant."

"Get out of the way, Adrien." I ordered ignoring what he just stated. He shook his head.

"No, Adele." he said. "I'm doing this for your own good." A laugh escaped from my lips. My own good?? Adrien pulled out a vial of red liquid. "You think that I'm just doing this to be cruel." He stated as he twisted the vial open. "What I speak of is the truth." He crushed the top and threw the piece of metal to the side. A fragrance entered the room. I began to sniff. It smelled SO good. I licked my lips instinctively. A smirk appeared on Adrien's face making me realize what I was smelling.

"Blood," I moaned distancing myself away from Adrien. He began to walk towards me with the vial of blood. "Stay away from me, Adrien.'" I warned. He was antagonizing me. Part of me wanted to rip the bottle out of his hand and chug it down to the very last drop. I could fight the want. I jumped onto my bed to put a barrier between Adrien and I. He was watching me carefully.

"Don't fight it, Adele." he spoke almost like he was reading my mind. "It's a part of you...just like its a part of me." I stopped moving. "I know the want that holds you." I got off the bed and glanced back at Adrien.

"I can fight it." I stated stubbornly. He shook his head. He lifted the vial up to his lips as if he was going to drink it.

_NO!! _I tackled Adrien onto the floor and snatched the vial. I chug the contents down. _Mine._I stopped and looked around. I felt like something had took over my body. I gazed back to Adrien. He was underneath me with a sad smile on his face. I quickly pushed Adrien away from me and pointed to the door. "GET OUT!"I yelled. "Adele," he muttered sadly. "GET OUT!" I screamed balling my fists up. Adrien jumped onto his two feet and walked out. I listened to him lock the mechanisms on the door and sigh. I got under the covers and began to cry. I was in my own personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

...

_Adele..._

...

My vision was becoming blurrier with each passing second. I could hear Adrien at the door. He sounded frantic. I tuned out the sounds around me.

I just want to be alone.

...

_Adele, wake up. _

...

I know that voice...the darkness around me began to fade. My hunger began to emerge making my skin crawl. I have to fight it like before. Yet that voice...

...

"Adele," the voice muttered almost lovingly. I moaned and curled up tighter into the fetal position. I don't know how long I have been like this. Sorrow had taken over my body and all I wanted to do was die. Nadia was on my mind making me wonder how she was and if she was alright. "Adele, please open your eyes for me." The voice sounded like it really cared so I obliged. My eyes fluttered open to find Victoria kneeled down beside me. Her long, silvery hair was curled. It tickled my face making me cringe. It shimmered in the light making my eyes hurt. She was wearing a long, black dress that hugged her waist. Her alabaster skin radiated in the dark making her look like a beacon.

"Victoria," I stated my voice weak. Victoria sat on the bed and gently placed my head on her lap. It hurt to move my body. Everything ached.

"You need to feed, Adele." Victoria informed. Victoria looked around for an unknown reason and back to me. A sigh escaped her lips. "I have no choice," she murmured quickly. She bit into her wrist and forced the blood to come out. I shook my head.

"No," I grunted. Victoria let out a deep growl.

"DRINK!" she growled her voice become deep and low. I took her wrist and looked up. Victoria's eyes were black as midnight. I sniffed the air. The air smelt like roses and I couldn't resist it anymore. I began to drink with an unknown hunger. I looked up at Victoria while I drank. Her eyes were closed. I could see her lips moving like she was talking to herself. Heavy pants escaped her body. "I'm hurting her," I thought pushing her wrist away.

"Enough!" I growled. The animal inside me seemed suffice. The warm blood inside me coarse through my body. My vision became sharper and more precise. The pain from before became dull and unexisting. My attention went to Victoria. She was leaning against the head of the bed. Her black eyes slowly returned to its natural color. Noticing this, I glanced at her wrist. I watched Victoria's wrist heal slowly. "I'm sorry," I blurted out my voice still weak. A smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I can't have you starving yourself." She stated in a motherly tone. "You might not care, but I know others want to see you live." _Adrien._ I got up quickly and sat Indian-style beside her.

"Where's Adrien?" I asked looking down at my hands. My skin was brighter from my feeding.

"He's hunting" she answered still clutching her wrist. . Hunting…the word sent chills down my spine.

Victoria gracefully got off the bed and patted her dress. "I need to get a servant down her." she muttered to herself. "Its filthy..." Her eyes observed me for a quick second. "and you need clothes." I looked down in a mirror to see myself. I was still wearing my pajamas, but long rips ran through the shirt. If I could blush, I would have. I couldn't take my eyes away from the mirror though. I had _changed. _My hair was longer , almost down to my waist. My skin was clear than before. I looked closely. My eyes had sparks of red in the irises. "I look.."I muttered out loud.

"Beautiful," a familiar voice muttered. I turned to find Adrien watching me from the door frame. Victoria had apparently left me alone when I was observing myself.

"I need to be more observant," I thought to myself as I looked away. Adrien sighed and walked closer to me.

"I'm really sorry," He began stopping a foot away from me. "I couldn't see you die, Adele." I gazed back at Adrien. His face was sad-like as if he really did care about me. I walked over to Adrien and stopped a foot away. "I care for you more than you can imagine." I bit my lip to keep from saying anything that I might regret later on. "Nadia, on the other hand," he started before I cut him off.

"I need to see Nadia, Adrien." I pleaded. My heart began to ache. "I have to make sure that she is all right." Adrien looked like he wanted to say something ,but I cut him off again. "She is the only thing I have left in this world, Adrien." I sat on the edge of my bed and looked up at Adrien. He had crossed his arms was looking off like he was thinking.

"Give it a year, Adele." he stated. "Learn to restrain yourself and I will take you to your sister." I ran up and hugged him. I could feel his arms wrap around me cautiously.

"Promise?" I asked acting like a five year old child. I could imagine the smile on Adrien's face.

"I promise." he answered tightening his hold on me.

"Thank you so much," I murmured as my face laid against his broad chest. He smelled like mint.

"I'm doing this all for you." I heard him murmur against my hair. My heart began to ache again. Images of the summer before flashed through my head. How could he say that? He was the one that left me. Does he still love me?


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me, Victoria?" I groaned. We were walking down a long hallway the seemed to never end. Doors of different designs and shapes covered the two walls making me claustrophobic. Victoria had dressed me in a tight black shirt with ripped blue jeans like I was her new pet and she was going to show me off. I shuddered from that thought. _**I was no one's pet.**_ The animal beside growled in agreement. "Victoria," I groaned. "Where are we going??"

"To the kitchen," she stated not stopping. I sighed.

"Why?" I asked stomping my foot like a five year old would.

"By the color of your skin," she stated stopping to look at me. Her eyes were sparked up like she knew something I didn't know. "You need to feed." _Not again._

"You will get used to it, Adele." She stated pulling me into the main room. "It just takes time." Victoria always seems to know what's wrong with me. As Victoria closed the door, pairs of red eyes made a b-line to me. I shuddered from all the unwanted attention. Even when I was a human, I didn't like getting attention from other people. Victoria must have noticed this to because she quickly took my hand and placed me behind her.

"Victoria," I whimpered. The animal inside me growled. There was going to be a fight…I could feel it down in me.

"Stay behind me and don't talk." She growled deeply. Her body grew tense as a man got up from sitting on the couch opposite of us. He was tall and lean…much like Adrien. His hair was short and light brown. His eyes were different. They were bright amber. "That's unusual," I thought to myself as he walked up to us.

"Victoria," the man stated bowing his head. Victoria didn't move a muscle. "Who's those?" he asked directing his attention to me.

"Its none of your business, Lucien." Victoria informed.

"It's Adrien's new pet." he exclaimed darkly. His eyes grew darker as his body tensed up. "Who would know that she would be so beautiful?" The animal inside me began to growl. I could feel my body tense up preparing to fight. _He's challenging me. _

_"_Adele," Victoria stated cautiously. Her eyes glinted knowing what was happening. "Don't do it, Adele...fight it."

"If only you didn't belong to Adrien," he murmured.

"_I BELONG TO NO ONE!" _I yelled letting my new found instincts take over. I flew suddenly across the room and pinned Lucien to the wall. My fist connected with Lucien's face. I watched as his face snapped back towards me. He began to snarl making me tenser. Growls rippled through my body as he continued to snarl at me._ Kill...Kill..._

_"Adele, stop." _a familiar voice muttered in my head. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder sending more chills down my spine. I met Adrien's eyes and lowered my gaze. A smile decorated his face as I stepped away from Lucien. Victoria quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it for a brief second. I watched as Adrien returned his gaze to Lucien.

"Leave Adele alone, Lucien." he informed him. He stepped a foot away to give him some room to breath. Lucien's eyes went from Adrien to me. Hate emitted from him. How could someone hate me from one single meeting? Was it because Adrien had made me?

"And if I don't?" he asked challenging Adrien. Adrien slammed his fist an inch away from Lucien's face leaving a dent in the wall.

"You will have more things to worry about than a newborn vampire that has already kicked your ass." he growled glaring at Lucien. I just saw a new side of Adrien that I have never seen before...his territorial side. I looked away. I could feel Victoria pulling at my hand.

"Come on, Adele." she cooed. "You need to feed before you collapse." I looked at her and nodded. I glanced back at Adrien.

"Coming?" I asked politely ignoring the crowd. They were staring like they had just witness something unbelievable. He nodded. A smile decorated my face as we walked into the kitchen door and heard the click of the lock.

"Wow, Adele." Victoria shrieked. "You never cese to amaze me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note" Sorry for the short chapter, next time it will be longer. D**

The blood rushing through my undead body… it felt so intoxicating. We had just left the kitchen after a very appetizing meal. Every part of me felt alive. I ran my fingertips over my lips as I walked with Victoria and Adrien. Chills went through my body making me moan. I suddenly felt Adrien's face beside my ear.

"If you don't stop, Adele, I fear that I will have to fight off more men beside Lucien." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I looked up into his emerald eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. He knew something I didn't know and that pissed me off. "What do you mean?" I asked again my voice louder.

"Look around you, Adele." He finally stated taking my hand. I obliged him. As my eyes wondered around, I noticed many of the male vampires staring at me. Their eyes radiated with lust and desire making me realize what Adrien was talking about.

"Oh my…" I muttered placing my hand over my mouth. A chuckle escaped Adrien. "It's not funny, Adrien!" I shrieked punching him in the arm.

"Ignore him, Adele." Victoria informed her glare causing the crowd to separate like the Red Sea. "It's not like he would let anyone have you." Images of what occurred between Adrien and Lucien filled my mind making me look away. He was so territorial.

"You will always be mine," he murmured in my ear making me jump. I looked up into his eyes as we walked into a set of pine doors. His eyes were darker almost to the point that they were black. An unknown emotion radiated off of him. I looked away from Adrien and sighed. He was acting so different towards me. I didn't want it to stop. I licked my lips instinctively. The beast inside of me wanted to come out. I could feel it inside of me…I ran my fingers through my hair to occupy myself. I felt Adrien stiffen. There was something going on with him and it was making me uneasy.

"Welcome to your new room, madame." Victoria joked bowing in front of me with a bright smile. I laughed and looked around. It was so beautiful. A large, canopy bed sat in the middle. The canopy was made of black lace, which I loved. To my right was a large vanity. It looked shiny as if someone had recently polished it. One door was adjourned and I could spot clothes hanging up. Yet there was one door that troubled me. Strange markings decorated the dark-colored wood. I pointed at it and asked, "What does that door lead to?"

"My room," Adrien answered.

"YOUR ROOM!" I shrieked placing some distance between you.

"Its only a precaution, Adele." Victoria stated with a smirk. She sat on the chest at the end of the bed and sighed. "Newborns are not to be left alone in the main house, its forbidden."

"Oh," I muttered taking a deep breath. I still didn't like the idea.

"It's not like Adrien is going to rape you, Adele." Victoria continued. "He doesn't rape the willing." I shrieked out of embarrassment and watched as Adrien shot her a death glare.

"You will regret saying that," he growled. Victoria shrieked and began to run around as Adrien chased her. I started to dodge the air-born objects that Adrien and Victoria were throwing at each other. It almost felt like home here.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hunger..._

_Need..blood_

_..._

_Sweet blood_

_..._

_NEED BLOOD NOW!!_

Pain shot through my body as my eyes flashed open. I was lying in my bed, I was sure of that. Darkness engulfed my room with the moonlight illuminating a brief region around the window. I pulled myself up and leaned against the bedpost. "So much pain," I groaned clutching my stomach. I looked around feverishly for Adrien's door. "ADRIEN!!"I yelled as another wave of pain hit me. If I tried to walk, I would fall over. "ADRIEN, HELP ME!" I screamed. My knees buckled making me kneel. I clutched my stomach thinking it would stop. Why was this happening to me?? I closed my eyes and imagined Nadia. I can't die...I have to live for her.

I could feel a presence surround me. I looked up to find Lucien standing above me. He was dressed in black pajama pants and a white tank top. His hair was messy like he had just woken up. A smirk decorated his face. He knew something. "What have you done?" I growled trying to get get up. He kneeled beside me and grabbed my wrist. His skin felt like ice against mine. His amber eyes shot up to me. _He is going to drink from me!! "_NO!" I growled trying to push him away, but failing. My strength was fading from some unknown reason. "_ADRIEN!"_ I screamed in my head as Lucien begin to drain me. Pants escaped him making me shudder. "_Somebody...anybody..help me!" _I thought trying to broadcast. I felt Lucien pressing his wrist to my face. His cold, metallic blood ran down my throat.

"_Drink or die_." a new voice stated in my head. _Lucien._

"LUCIEN!" another voice yelled making him drop me in my weaken state. It wasn't Adrien...it was too feminine.

"Rosalind," Lucien stated his voice low. He got up releasing me from his grasp. I scuttled over to the wall and leaned against it. I felt so weak.

"YOU HAVE BROKEN MY LAW," the feminine voice commanded. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN!" Wind whooshed past me. Lucien was actually scared! If I wasn't feeling so terrible, I would have laughed.

"Here, child." the voice cooed. "Drink this." I felt a glass pressed to my lips. Chills went through my body as I drank the warm blood. The pain began to dull and become unexciting. My vision returned swiftly making my head swoon.

"Thanks," I groaned looking up into my savior's eyes. Rosalind was beautiful. Her eyes were an ice blue that sent more chills through my body. She was thin yet more muscular than I was. Her hair was a lush red like the color of blood. She was dressed in a black nightgown that hugged her curves tightly. "You're beautiful," I blurted taking her hand. She pulled me up with a smile on her face.

"Thanks," she stated laughing. I smiled weakly as I patted off the dirt on my body. Rosalind looked around for a second and returned her gaze to me. "Come," she stated grabbing my hand. "Adrien needs our help."

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" I yelled trying to shake his cold body. He wouldn't budge form his spot. He almost looked...dead. I could feel Rosalind pulling me away from him. I shrugged her off and placed some distance between us.

"He's drugged, Adele." she answered sitting down beside him. She pressed her hand against his forehead.

"Poisoned with what?" I asked my anger began to boil. Rosalind glanced at me for a brief second and returned her gaze to Adrien. "I thought vampires couldn't be drugged."

"Its not a drug mere humans know about," she stated closing her eyes. "I made it myself." I bit my lip to stop yelling. This couldn't be happening. "Calm down, Adele." she added. "I need quiet." I crossed my arms in obedience. She outranked me. I could tell by her aroma..it was so strong. It overpowered Adrien's smell when we had entered the room. I watched as Rosalind began to mumble nonsense words. It didn't sound like a language I knew or even heard of before. "_Don't let Adrien die...Don't let Adrien die..."_ I kept muttering to myself. I began to notice the differences in my surroundings as Rosalind continued to chant over Adrien. Everything began to glow in a bright light. Even his body was glowing. He looked like an angel from heaven. I could feel my heart breaking as I watched this. I felt as if I was overlooking something important. An animistic howl came from Adrien making me jump._ He's alive!_ Rosalind grabbed him as he rose from his bed shaking.

"Adrien!" I yelled running over to him. His eyes shot up to me. They were feral like he wasn't in control of his body.

"Stop!" Rosalind yelled making me freeze in spot. She looked back at Adrien. "Do you know who you are?" He nodded and returned his gaze to me. "Do you know who she is?"

"Of course, my queen." he answered his voice low. Adrien bowed low even though he was still shaking. "I would never forget my Adele." _Queen??_ Adrien outstretched his arms to take me in a hug.

"I was so scared," I muttered taking in his aroma.

"Who did this?" he asked ignoring me.

"Lucien," she answered. "He has fled the main house." A snarl escaped Adrien making me shudder in his arms.

"I will _kill _him." he growled. Adrien sniffed the air around me. "I can smell him on you, Adele." Images of what occured between us sent chills down my spine. "What did he do to you, Adele?" he asked holding my shoulders so I would only look at him.

"He fed off of me and made me drink from him." I coughed out wrapping my arm across my stomach. "I couldn't refuse...He told me to drink or die." Adrien suddenly punched the mirror making me jump back. "I WILL KILL HIM!" He yelled walking out leaving me alone with Rosalind. "Adrien!" I yelled running up to the door frame. I gazed out of the doorway into the hall. He was nowhere to be seen. I turned quickly to find Rosalind sitting on Adrien's bed. She was cradling her head in her hands. "What's going on?" I asked. "Why is he so angry?"

"Lucien forced you to drink his blood, correct?" she asked. I nodded. A sigh escaped her lips. "He has broken the most sacred law of our kind."

"What law?" I asked walking over to her.

"The connection between a sire and its newborn is sacred to our kind." Rosalind stated looking up to me. "Lucien has broken this connection by forcing you to consume his blood." She grabbed my hands and forced me to look at her. " If Lucien wishes it, he can control you..body and soul."


End file.
